Scenario: Climate Change
NOTE: I don't nessiarily believe in Global Warming (but I do to some extent think the earth's weather is becoming more extreme) I thought it would be intresting to make a scenario examining the effects of climate change on the Earth and Human Population. This scenario will be a presentation on the proposed effects of Climate Change while retaining a speculative aspect aswell as Politics ect to make it like any other collection of Articals The Gulf Stream A shutdown or slowdown of the Gulf Stream 'could, via a shutdown or slowdown of thermohaline circulation, trigger localised cooling in the North Atlantic and lead to cooling, or lesser warming, in that region. This would particularly affect areas such as the Britain, Ireland, France and the Nordic countries, which are warmed by the North Atlantic drift of the Gulf Stream. This could trigger freezing winters and colder summers in the region. Impact on Natural Resources ''"The last wars will be fought over water" '''Water 'Drinking Water' In rural Africa and the Middle East, when droughts dry up the regular water supply, rural and impoverished families are forced to resort to drinking the dirty, sediment-and-parasite-laden water that sits in puddles and small pools on the surface of the earth. Many are aware of the presence of contamination, but will drink from these sources nonetheless in order to avoid dying of dehydration. It has been estimated that up to 80% of human illness in the world can be attributed to contaminated water. During drought, water supplies are even more susceptible to harmful algal blooms and micro-organisms. Algal blooms increase water turbidity, suffocating aquatic plants, and can deplete oxygen, killing fish. Some kinds of blue-green algae create neurotoxins, hepatoxins, cytotoxins or endotoxins that can cause serious and sometimes fatal neurological, liver and digestive diseases in humans. Cyanobacteria grow best in warmer temperatures (especially above 25 degrees Celsius), and so areas of the world that are experiencing general warming as a result of climate change are also experiencing harmful algal blooms more frequently and for longer periods of time. During times of intense precipitation (such as during the “wet season” in much of the tropical and sub-tropical world, including Australia and Panama, nutrients that cyanobacteria depend on are carried from groundwater and the earth’s surface into bodies of water. As drought begins and these bodies gradually dry up, the nutrients are concentrated, providing the perfect opportunity for algal blooms. 'Fresh Water' Climate change is projected to affect water availability. In areas where the amount of water in rivers and streams depends on snow melting, warmer temperatures increase the fraction of precipitation falling as rain rather than as snow, causing the annual spring peak in water runoff to occur earlier in the year. This can lead to an increased likelihood of winter flooding and reduced late summer river flows. Rising sea levels cause saltwater to enter into fresh underground water and freshwater streams. This reduces the amount of freshwater available for drinking and farming. Warmer water temperatures also affect water quality and accelerate water 'Food Shortages' Food scarcity is a major concern for many populations and is one of the prominent concerns with the changing climate. Currently, 1/6 of the global population are without adequate food supply. By 2050, the global population is projected to reach 9 billion requiring global food productions to increase by 50% to meet population demand. In short, food scarcity is a growing concern that, according to many researchers, is projected to worsen with climate change because of a number of factors including extreme weather events and an increase in pests and pathogens. Displacement limate change causes displacement of people in several ways, the most obvious—and dramatic—being through the increased number and severity of weather-related disasters which destroy homes and habitats causing people to seek shelter or livelihoods elsewhere. Slow onset phenomena, including effects of climate change such as desertification and rising sea levels gradually erode livelihoods and force communities to abandon traditional homelands for more accommodating environments. Deteriorating environments triggered by climate change can also lead to increased conflict over resources which in turn can displace people. Extreme environmental events are increasingly recognized as a key driver of migration across the world. More than 42 million people were displaced in Asia and the Pacific during 2010 and 2011, more than twice the population of Sri Lanka. This figure includes those displaced by storms, floods, and heat and cold waves. Still others were displaced drought and sea-level rise. Most of those compelled to leave their homes eventually returned when conditions improved, but an undetermined number became migrants, usually within their country, but also across national borders. Asia and the Pacific is the global area most prone to natural disasters, both in terms of the absolute number of disasters and of populations affected. It is highly exposed to climate impacts, and is home to highly vulnerable population groups, who are disproportionately poor and marginalized. A recent Asian Development Bank report highlights “environmental hot spots” that are particular risk of flooding, cyclones, typhoons, and water stress. 'Impact on Humans' 'Medical' Bugs and diseases Mosquito-borne diseases are a great threat to humans as they include malaria, elephantiasis, Rift Valley fever, yellow fever, and dengue fever. Studies are showing higher prevalence of these diseases in areas that have experienced extreme flooding and drought.Flooding creates more standing water for mosquitoes to breed; as well, shown that these vectors are able to feed more and grow faster in warmer climates. As the climate warms over the oceans and coastal regions, warmer temperatures are also creeping up to higher elevations allowing mosquitoes to survive in areas they had never been able to before. As the climate continues to warm there is a risk that malaria will make a return to the developed world. Ticks are also thriving in the warmer temperatures allowing them to feed and grow at a faster rate.Ticks die when the climate either becomes too cold or when the climate becomes too dry, causing the ticks to dry out. The natural environmental controls that used to keep the tick populations in check are disappearing, and warmer and wetter climates are allowing the ticks to breed and grow at an alarming rate, resulting in an increase in Lyme disease, both in existing areas and in areas where it has not been seen before. Other diseases on the rise due to extreme weather include: hantavirus, schistosomiasis, onchocerciasis (river blindness), and tuberculosis. 'Mental Health' According to 2011 in American Psychologist, Clayton & Doherty, concluded that global climate change is bound to have substantial negative impacts on mental health and well-being, effects which will primarily be felt by vulnerable populations and those with pre-existing serious mental illness. They identified three classes of psychological impacts from global climate change: *Direct - Acute or traumatic effects of extreme weather events and a changed environment *Indirect - Threats to emotional well-being based on observation of impacts and concern or uncertainty about future risks *Psychosocial - Chronic social and community effects of heat, drought, migrations, and climate-related conﬂicts, and post-disaster adjustment The psychological impacts of climate change can be divided into three classes; direct, indirect, and psychosocial. Direct impacts refer to the immediate or localized consequences of an environmental change or disaster, such as stress or injury. Indirect impacts are more gradual and cumulative and are experienced through the media and social interaction and communication. Psychosocial impacts are large-scale community and social effects, like conflicts related to migration and subsequent shortages or adjustment after a disaster. Climate change does not impact everyone equally; those of lower economic and social status are at greater risk and experience more devastating impacts. For example, extreme weather events can pose indirect impacts through the migration of large communities due to stressors upon already limited resources. Some examples of common mental health conditions associated indirectly from these extreme weather events include:' acute traumatic stress, 'post-traumatic stress disorder, depression, complicated grief, anxiety disorders, sleep difficulties, '''and drug or alcohol abuse'. Furthermore, one of the more devastating indirect impacts of climate change on mental health is the increased risk in suicide. Studies show that suicide rates increase after extreme weather events.This has been demonstrated in Australia, where drought has resulted in '''crop' failures and despair to the Australian countryside. Farmers were left with nothing, forced to sell everything, reduce their stock, and borrow large sums to plant crops at the start of the season. The indirect consequences have caused a growing increase in''' 'depression, domestic violence',' and most alarmingly,' suicide.''' What I hope to add *Russian Occupation of the North Pole *Resource Wars *Africa *Effects on India *Flooding of New York and other costal cities *The Refugee Crisis *Food Shortages and Global Famine *Refugges in Brittany, France from London and Southern England leaving the area a predominantly English speaking area with English customs *Ural Sea "Siberian Sea" *Siberia- The worlds breadbasket *"Climate Wars" *Extinction of species Category:Future World Scenarios Category:Scenario:Climate Change Category:Natural disasters